The present invention relates generally to operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides apparatus including a high strength water soluble plug.
For economy of manufacture, convenience of assembly and use, etc., it would be quite desirable to fabricate certain components of apparatus used in operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells of soluble polymeric material. In this manner, operation of the apparatus could be controlled, at least in part, by controlling contact between the polymer and the fluid in which it is soluble.
For example, it would be desirable to construct a plug apparatus in which a plug member blocking flow through a fluid passage included a soluble polymer. Subsequent contact between the polymer and the fluid in which it is soluble would enable the plug member to be dispersed, thereby permitting flow through the fluid passage.
As another example, it would be desirable to construct an apparatus in which a displacement member displaces in operation of the apparatus, and in which a blocking member blocks displacement of the displacement member. Subsequent contact between the polymer and the fluid in which it is soluble would permit displacement of the displacement member, thereby controlling operation of the apparatus.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide apparatus in which a soluble polymer is utilized to control, at least in part, operation of the apparatus. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such apparatus.